Graffias Scorpidsting
Griffias Scorpidsting is a Night Elf Death Knight who, having been freed from the service of the Lich King, believes that her enemies should suffer as she has. Description (Of average height for a Kaldorei, Graffias has a lithe, agile build typical of her race. Everything else, however, is clearly anything but. Her skin is a tanned colour that is unnatural to the Kaldorei. Her features are sunken, with eyes that burn with an unholy blue light. Her hair is a ragged, strawlike mess that hangs limply around her head. Her skin is cold to the touch, her voice rings hollow and it seems that she does not breathe that often. As such, it is clear that she is a Death Knight; only an idiot would think that she was anything else. Permanently marred by the Scourge’s touch, her form leaves no doubts as to what has happened to her in past. Unable to hide these changes, she instead makes it clear what she is; almost always being clad in her dark armour and carrying her runeblade openly. On occasion, she will wear a blindfold for no readily apparent reason. Personality Dying, being raised and being forced into the service of the Lich King has left its mark on Griffias, both physically and mentally. Her demeanour is harsh and scathing; she has very little patience or tolerance, and seems to be somewhat short tempered. However, rather then lashing out physically, she tends to instead verbally attack her targets. Rather embittered and cynical, she likes to speak her mind and tell someone exactly what she’s thinking. Her words are almost always harsh and unpleasant, but at least reasonably truthful. She will gladly put down anyone who is annoying or offending her, or someone who she simply doesn’t like based on some perceived bias. She seems to derive a certain perverse pleasure from the misfortunes and suffering of others; while she doesn’t go out of her way to inflict such pain, she rarely will seem to stop anyone from making a fool of themselves. While she wishes to see the Scourge utterly destroyed, her dislike extends to the Forsaken who she sees as being pretty much the same thing. Similarly, she despises the Sin’dorei whom she sees as being almost the same – after all, they derive their power from the Burning Legion, the same source that originated the Scourge. She also has very little love for other Death Knights, even those freed from the Scourge’s service. Griffias has one quirk in her otherwise seemingly cold and embittered nature. She seems to have something resembling a friendship with her fellow Death Knight, Vesperillo T. Bat; the two often work together and seem to share a number of private jokes, including their “Dragonthing” combination – which amounts to Vesperillo sitting on her shoulders. History Origin Griffias was born during the long vigil of the Night Elves, and raised in their world of perpetual twilight. The first millennium of her life was largely uneventful. As she grew, she demonstrated a degree of skill and stealth, becoming very adept at moving swiftly and silently through the Ashenvale forests. Determined to put her talents to good use, she became an outrunner, one of the scouts of the Sentinel army. She first saw action in the War of the Shifting sands, supporting her comrades in arms by scouting the Silithid and Quiraj positions, providing them with the most accurate information possible. During this time, she earned the nickname “Scorpidsting” for her swift, precise strikes at the enemy. After the war, she returned to Ashenvale, but remained with the Sentinel forces. During the third war, she again put her talents to use, observing both the Orcish and later the Legion forces as they moved through the forests. Witnessing first hand the damage dealt by their forces gave her a seething hatred of both the Orcs and the undead; one that was only amplified by the war’s outcome. While the Night Elves were victorious, their losses were severe. Vengeance Leaving her forest home in the aftermath of the war, Griffias was amongst those who travelled to see the world they had hidden from for so long. However, her motivation was not just exploration, but vengeance; she sought a way to defeat those forces that had dared to invade the sanctity of her forest home. This lead her in two directions. The first was Blackrock Spire, home of the Dark Horde. While not a part of the same Horde that had defiled Ashenvale, they were still controlled by the same demonic taint that had driven Grom Hellscream and his ilk. However, no matter how many of the Blackrock Orcs she slew, she knew that they were insufficient to fully repay what was done to her homeland. This in turn lead her to the second; the Plaguelands, home of the Scourge. She gladly threw herself into battle with the undead legions, seeking to destroy them for what they had done. Unfortunately, this endeavour was far less successful then the former; while she did have some success against the Scourge, her efforts were ultimately thwarted. During an attack on the fortress of Scholomance, she was slain by the Scourge’s minions. However, this was not the end. Rebirth Griffias’s body was preserved by the Scourge and taken to the dread citadel of Acherus, hovering over the Eastern Plaguelands. There, she was resurrected by the Scourge’s agents, enthralled into their service. However, rather then being a common Ghoul or some other mindless undead, she was instead reborn as one of the new generation of Death Knights, pressed into the service of the Lich King. While a slave to his will, she was still a more then capable warrior, able to use the unholy powers at her command. These abilities were used to their utmost during the assault on the Scarlet Enclave; Griffias slew many crusaders without pity or mercy, gladly cutting them down as she had the Blackrock Orcs or the Scourge legions before her death. Her full awareness did not return to her, however, until the battle of Light’s Hope Chapel. The realisation of what she had become, along with what she had done and the Lich King’s further plans for her filled her with rage; she vowed, on that spot, to see the end of his reign, even if she had to slay him herself. Agent of HATE DKOG With her few allies from her past either dead or thinking her dead, and unwelcome by Kaldorei society due to her nature, Griffias initially resigned herself to a lonely existence; working to destroy the Lich King on her own. However, an unexpected turn of events worked to her favour; she was approached by agents of Stormwind’s intelligence service, SI:7, offering her another option. Initially wary, she found that their plan was to her liking. Joining the group, she began working alongside her fellow Death Knights towards the destruction of the Scourge. While she may not like other Death Knights, she figured that, at the very least, she could inflict her share of misery and suffering on those who would stand against her. Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category: Death Knight Category:DKOG Category:Articles by Darthfish